


In Hopes of Flight

by GuiltyRed



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis reflects on his relationship with Angeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hopes of Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In Hopes of Flight  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: boysex  
> Word count: 307  
> Summary: Genesis reflects on his relationship with Angeal.  
> Prompt: Angeal/Genesis: First time - "We are each of us in this world an angel with only one wing. In order to fly we must embrace each other."  
> A/N: Title from the song of the same name by ThouShaltNot. While not a songfic, I must still give a nod to the inspiration, a very Genesis sort of lyric: And with the knowledge that breaks me down tonight / I turn on feeble feet in hopes of flight.

We first embraced as children, brothers by choice, the best of friends. Do you remember? The hug turned into grappling and then a tumble all the way down the hillside, arms and legs and yelling until we landed in a bramble bush and your mother had to come to the rescue.

Growing up together, we were inseparable. Friends, allies, partners in all things both good and rotten. I was the bad influence, you the anchor. We always managed to scrape through no matter what sort of trouble we found ourselves in.

You were the first to take on the tokens of adulthood, and I teased you mercilessly, pinching at the curly hair that seemed to sprout overnight – and stopping, my hand hovering over your lap as Something Happened. I watched your face as I lowered my hand again, and you looked so happy I just knew we were doing Something Bad.

Older still, and we shared a sleeping bag beneath the stars. You no longer cared if what we did was right or wrong – we were happy, and that was all that mattered. I gave myself to you on that crisp autumn night, beneath a sky bright with a million stars.

It felt like flying.

You have always been the other half of me; some would even say the better half, and they’re probably right. Lately I’ve found myself adrift, unable to hold a steady course, and I reach for you to balance me. You complete me in a way I would never have anticipated, back when I first pulled you down that hill or even later as I touched you with a nearly-innocent hand.

That night under the stars, though, I think I knew. We need each other, then and always. Why? That I don’t know.

But I think it has something to do with flight.


End file.
